Nós, biscoitos e café
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Com a vista perdida, pegou se a pensar: Teriam os lábios dela um gosto similar ao rubro doce dos biscoitos? NejiTen


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto** não me pertence.

**Sinopse:**

Com a vista perdida, pegou se a pensar: Teriam os lábios dela um gosto similar ao rubro doce dos biscoitos?

**Nós, biscoitos e café**

**-**

_por L. Ganoza_

_-_

Inspirou, sentindo o ar úmido encher seus pulmões. Dias de chuva tinham esse empecilho. Sentado a uma pequena mesa, quase no centro da casa de confeitos, sua visão da precipitação era magistral, seus olhos claros dançavam sobre as gotas que caiam como se tentassem nomeá-las a cada ímpeto, distraídos demais para notar que o atendente se aproximava.

Aquele era o primeiro sábado do mês e, como de praxe, ele e a companheira – recusava-se a chamá-la "amiga" – relaxavam na confeitaria. As reuniões típicas de colegas, existentes apenas para pôr a conversa em dia, não se assemelhavam em nada com as suas. Alheios, aproveitavam o momento de paz que se fazia entre as goladas e mordidas, apreciando a sensação cálida que parecia albergar o silêncio que se dispunha entre eles.

O barulho de porcelana chocando-se contra o tampo de mármore da mesa o trouxe de volta.

Diante de si, um café preto e fumegante esperava. Ignorou. Sua atenção estava voltada para um sorriso, não qualquer sorriso. Era um dobrar de lábios tão vívido e impetuoso, tão alegre e deficiente de significados que o atraía. Não por beleza, nem por peculiaridade, mas pelo modo como poderia gastar horas meditando sobre o seu sabor. Admitia, fazia cinco meses, pegara-se pensando se os biscoitinhos de nata com geléia de goiaba por cima teriam o mesmo sabor que os lábios rosados dela. Tão doces e sutis.

Recusava-se a prová-los.

Não obstante, isso não o impedia de associar sua colega com os biscoitos, e era a isso que se dedicava nas três – às vezes, quatro – horas que passavam esporadicamente conversando.

Chegara à conclusão de que seus cabelos tinham o tom exato dos biscoitos de chocolate, que não havia cor mais semelhante ao seu batom que o doce de goiaba em cima dos biscoitos, que seu humor sabia aos de limão. Pegava-se confundindo, em sonhos, sua pele aveludada e alabastrina como os de nata, suas bochechas coradas como recheio de morango, o branco de seus dentes com os açucarados. Mergulhava nos sabores discretos que suas íris desprendiam, como os biscoitos de amêndoas, e embriagava-se no seu aroma, tão idêntico aos de menta.

Comprara caixas e caixas de cada um deles buscando recriar para si sua presença.

Entretanto recusava-se a dizer que era um adicto de biscoitos.

Baixou os orbes até topar-se com a xícara, fumegava e desprendia o cheiro forte do café. Café preto. Sem açúcar. Sem leite. Sem nata. Sorveu um bom gole, sentindo-o queimar garganta adentro. Amargo. Concentrado, forte. Intimidante. Não havia o que falar sobre ele além de desagrados. Por poucos apreciado, detestado por muitos.

Assim era Hyuuga Neji: como o café preto.

Adorava biscoitos e café, e era exatamente isso que ambos pediam em toda a reunião: duas taças de café preto e um prato de biscoitos.

Não conseguia vê-los separadamente e, quando o fazia, notava-os estranhos, insipientes.

Não havia biscoitos sem café, nem café sem biscoitos.

No encontro passado, acontecera. Ela, distraída com o pequeno debate que mantinham, deixou o biscoitinho de nata cair, aterrissando, numa flor de líquido escuro, dentro da xícara. Não durara muito tempo para que biscoito e café se tornassem inconsumíveis, ambos pastosos e empedrados. Era isso que acontecia quando se dispunha a relacioná-los tão intimamente: ambos arruinavam-se.

Recusava-se a testá-los por uma segunda vez.

Recusava-se a provar do sabor novo que misturados eles teriam. Seu medo de inutilizá-los era maior que seu amor pelos dois.

- Sabe – a voz dela o tirou de pensamentos.

Brincando com um dos biscoitos de nata, ela sorriu ingenuamente, com as feições relaxadas de quem aproveita um momento empírico.

- Biscoitos e café são o casal perfeito – concluiu, abocanhando mais um pedaço.

E ele não pode recusar-se a admitir isso.

**-**

**Nota da autora:**

Cof, cof, cof. É, o estresse faz isso. Esta coisinha, no meu computador há vários meses, açucarada e muito não-eu foi postada. Não é o casal com que trabalho, não é o estilo com que trabalho.

Não é à toa que saiu intragável.

De qualquer forma, apresento-o. Por quê?

Alguma parte ainda não controlada da minha mente, a qual a ínfima psicologia da qual eu disponho não foi capaz de coordenar, está disposta a conseguir aprovação. Que seja.

See ya.


End file.
